


Chivalry of Knights

by untoldstory21



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Love Confessions, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Mordred doesn't understand her feelings for her master so she talks with her Father (mother?) Artoria for guidance.





	Chivalry of Knights

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at a time where the two have made up and move past their feud and have started to act more like family.  
This idea was inspired by a story called Loving Mo-san I recommend it if you want some cute Mordred and Artoria stuff.

“Thanks for nothing Gawain!” Mordred yelled storming out of the room. The knight of treachery made her way to one of Chaldea’s many lounges. She plopped down on the couch. 

It wasn’t shortly after when she was met by a groan. Turning her head she looked over to see her friend. “Hey! Fran what are you doing here” surprised her friend didn’t speak up earlier. 

The berserker let out grunts “Eeeer... mad... aahh”. 

“Yeah! Stupid Gawain was no help” the knight clenched her teeth. 

Fran replied in more grunts. “I thought about asking father... but even though we have kind of reconciled, this would be too odd aahhh”. Mordred let out a scream which Fran match out of sympathy. Mordred laughed at her friend's response. 

“m..a..s..t..e..r” Fran let out. 

Mordred let a slight blush show on her face. “I can’t just talk to him about this ... last time I did this my father rejected me. Maybe I should talk to him. No! I can’t!” 

“Huh” Fran let out small electric sparked around her body.

“Fine, I’ll go ask father!” Mordred whined getting up. 

Fran was happy she could help her friend. Mordred made her way through the faculty. She stops and asked fellow servants if they had seen her father. Most just replied with “which one” as Artoria had many versions. Finally, Emyia told the pestered saber where to find the king of knights. 

Mordred knocked on the room door. A female voice came from it “how is it?” 

“Father, it’s Sir Mordred, can I come in?” Mordred said in a defeated tone.

“You may come in” 

Mordred opened the door Artoria was kneeling on the floor. She had been resting. “What is wrong Sir Mordred?” over her time at Chaldea Artoria had learned slowly how to better understand people’s feelings. As she came to learn from the grail she wasn’t the only king here with that being said she had a lot of reflection on her ways.

Mordred sat down putting her hand on her knees. “My Ki” Mordred was interrupted by Artoria. 

“Mordred, you can call me Father. I’ve tried to reconcile the past, I’ve learned a lot from my time as a servant. I would like to believe you have as well. Now continue” Artoria spoke with compassion, shockingly to Mordred.

“Father, have you ever been around someone and you want the best for them? Like not as a knight or king?” Mordred asked sheepishly.

Artoria took a moment to think “yes but that was long ago and my memories escape me. But there was, he was noble, a hero for justice in a way” the thought felt hazy for the king.

“I have found like somebody like that and I’m not sure what to do. I tried to talk to Gawain but he just laughed and didn’t help.” Mordred said as her face became as red as her outfit. 

“Mordred, let me tell you thoughts Knights no nothing of this stuff, I didn’t until I died. The closest one is Lancelot but let’s not get ahead down that road. So who is the person?” Artoria smiled at her daughter. 

Mordred began to fit very urge not to roll on the ground in self-hatred. But restrained herself in front of the king. 

“It’s ... Master” the knight blazing red in the face.

“ so you are in love with master. Seems about right, you did pledge loyalty to him. You also seem to go on a lot of missions with him.” Artoria said with a straight face almost as if she was thinking out loud.

“LOVE! Damn these emotions. But...is that what this is?” Mordred blurted out.

“From what you said it may be, how would you describe master?” 

“He is an idiot, but brave. He .. he is reckless, but still, I would follow any command, he is kind but not a pushover. I want to just be near him at times, and he is there to hear me complain about the hell hole around here. I would give my life for him... but it feels more than just the role of a servant” Mordred began to trial off.

Artoria, who had transformed out of her armor to just her blue underdress. Put her hand on Mordred’s shoulder. “I think you have your answer.” Mordred thought it over for a while. Really think about it then hugged Artoria who was not sure how to respond but held the knight’s back.

“Thank you, Father, for listening, I wish we could have done this before the fighting.”

“Huh it seems you have learned Mordred, I’m glad.”

Mordred then realized what is she supposed to do know that she knows this. “Father, I’m not sure what I should do, I’m a night not some floozy like those women who swoon at him,” Mordred said crossing her arms. 

“You are a knight you should know chivalry is that not true? Do what you feel is natural.” The king replied standing up. “Now I need to go eat! So I’ll be leaving, Sir Mordred, do what you feel is right. If you ask me everything will work out.”

A few days ago

“Hello, Master have you come to bring me food?” The king asked while mediating.

“No, it’s something else Artoria, I need guidance” Ritsuka approached the king.

“How can I help my Master?”

“Weeell I want to ask Mordred on a date, but I’m not sure how or even sure she likes me in that way.” Red covered his face embarrassment. 

In Ritsuka’s eyes, it was like asking a girls dad how to win over his daughter which was just odd. “Sir Mordred is an interesting one. Do tell me why you feel this way.”

“Well, For starters she is beautiful though I know full well she doesn’t be complimented on her looks. As she deems it not knightly. But something draws me to her. She is a bit of a badass, I want to be by her side fight with her. As much as she may hate it protect her, though I know she can protect her. As well as ... this is hard to say especially to you have her be my King. Though there is really no hierarchy here, I want her wish granted by the grail!” Ritsuka breathed heavy as all of what was slipped out of his mouth.

Artoria closed her eyes as vague memories popped into her head from past grail war. “I see, well you are in for a challenge. But I think you know that. My advice is to talk to her, maybe not a confession at first. I do remember you going with a lot of her ideas when we have stuck on the island awhile ago. At that time we had not resolved many things and some we still can’t for it’s in our nature.” Artoria said. “But just express something, if she rejects you that is part of life if she doesn’t be happy” Back in the present

Artoria left with haste as her stomach had growled. Mordred began to roll on the floor in agony as she thought about what to do. “Fuck it” she exclaimed! She stood up and marched out the door. Loud footsteps rang through the halls. 

Finally, after walking around there he stood he just finished handing papers to Mash. The Demi-servant was sweet, but her kindness to Ritsuka made Mordred slightly jealous, now she knew why.

“Yo Master!” The saber yelled out running towards him.

“Ah, Mordred Wh..” before he knew it he was pinned against the hall. 

Ritsuka, could help but study the knight’s relatively exposed body. But could notice burning eyes looking at him. “W..What do you need Mordred?”

“Can we go to your room to talk?” Her eyes beamed at him.

“Yeah Sure...” He said slipping away from her. 

Mordred followed him she thought to herself “damnit your begin to pushy, and scaring him. Ughhh I don’t like these feelings. Just be a knight” they continued on towards the room. Which Mordred knew pretty well, she would occasionally hang out there. 

Once inside Ritsuka was faced away, unknown to Mordred still recovering from her frontness. Mordred equipped her armor on, even her mask to hide her face. She then knelt down. “Mordred! Why are you in armor?” Ritsuka was shocked at the knight.

“I in entrust my sword, my honor, and my life to you. I may be a third rate knight, but would you be fine with that?” She said lifting up a hand. 

“Mordred please stand up, and take off the armor” Ritsuka was blunt.

Mordred dropped on the inside, he didn’t want her service as a knight. It was Father all over again, but this time she wouldn’t rebel as much as she wanted. The armor flashed off as the blonde knight stood up. 

Ritsuka reached out to grab her hand. Mordred tried to pull away but he wouldn’t let her. “I have something to tell you. I wasn’t sure how but I have to get this out there. Mordred I want to give you one of the Holy Grails we have recovered so you can be king, I have always thought of you as My king, though I never brought it up.”

“M..Master, you can’t be serious but what about Father.” She seemed a little ticked though she was flattered she still respects her King.

“No no nothing against Artoria, she is truly Britain’s greatest King. But I want you to reach your goals, that’s why I want to serve you! I want to help you as a partner.” Ritsuka clenched tighter around her hand.

“Master... well King Mordred would be nice. I do enjoy battling with you Master, even if you can be an idiot. But why me Master!”

“Because I .. I love you. To be frank, I find you inspiring in every way, I want to not just be Master and Servant but something mo” Ritsuka was stopped as Mordred pressed her lips against his. 

Slowly their arms wrapped around each other. Finally, they separated. “Mordred why did you?” Ritsuka was stunned.

Mordred’s face was red as well. “Well, you need to pay homage to your king right. As well as what lovers do, correct?” Mordred has a slight smirk.

“I would do anything for you, my king.” He smiled.

“Anything sounds nice, and I will serve you as best I can. Granted I was worried you wouldn’t get the hint you are dense at times Master.” The blonde grinned.

Ritsuka couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of their bodies together. He felt like a teenage boy. He never had done something like this. “You Can call me Ritsuka by the way, you don’t have to call me Master.” 

“What if I want to call you both?” 

“You Can call me how you see fit, I just want you to be happy.” 

Mordred could help but laugh at his dorky smile. “Ritsuka all of this has made me tired do you think you could give me some mana?” She smirked

“Anything for my king” he replied closing the gaps between their two lips. 

Mordred liked her new nickname, especially coming from her new lover. She was excited to tell Father and Fran that she succeeded. The two new lovers spent more and time together. Soon all of Chaldea knew of the new romance, Gawain gave Mordred a hard time which resulted in a fight. Artoria couldn’t help but talk to Emyia about what had transpired something felt familiar. It just goes to show like father like son.


End file.
